


Breeding Contempt

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy didn’t have to look to know Noh-Varr was staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Contempt

**-X-**

Tommy didn’t have to look to know Noh-Varr was staring.

 

At him.

The Kree’s gaze was an overwhelming presence all on its own, pressing against him, burrowing through his uniform and devouring every curve of muscle. Tommy willed his body slack, preserving his nonchalant stance and not at all letting his body feel burdened by the ogling.

By the way his jaw clenched, he wasn’t doing the best of jobs.

Billy continued talking about whatever it was he deemed important for the team to hear at this godforsaken hour and when it was Noh-Varr’s turn to offer his opinion on the matter, Tommy seized the chance to glance at the older boy. Tommy repressed the urge for his eye to twitch at the way Noh-Varr had pulled out of staring, quick enough to portray the portrait of someone who had been listening the entire time.

But not quick enough for Tommy to catch the quirk in his lips before he had done so. Their eyes caught in that fraction of a second, Tommy’s gaze feeling tangled more than anything else, his insides like they were on display for the other boy to dig his finger into and probe around.

Smug bastard was doing it on purpose.

Then, in less time it took to blink, Noh-Varr was out of reach, addressing Billy’s concern.

Tommy narrowed his eyes and brushed off the tingles that began tickling the back of his neck. Stupid, really. Noh-Varr’s personality conflicted with Tommy’s, that much everyone knew. Of course the Kree would be seizing Tommy up for whatever smart comment the speedster had to say that day.

Nothing to get worked up about.

A weight ballooned in his gut though, the same kind that told you the stranger next to you was going to start chatting you up regardless if you wanted them to or not. Only the situation was all the more aggravated by replacing ‘stranger’ with ‘Noh-Varr’.

Yet like most funny feelings that tried to guide Tommy in the direction that avoided trouble, he did the exact opposite: he shot his most intense look at the Kree as he spoke, prepared to calculate every twitch that might betray how collected the older boy really looked.

Tommy found nothing and internally scowled.

He still didn’t listen to the stone in the pit of his stomach when it told him to drop the stare, especially once the meeting was done with and he could rid himself of Noh-Varr for the time being. But, no.

Noh-Varr uncrossed his arms, returning Tommy’s stare with one of his own that was just so damn assured of itself. Not even on his deathbed would Tommy admit his spine went stiff, his feet light and ready to react, when the Kree approached him. Those blue eyes dipped down and up, raking over every inch of Tommy, the intent in his eyes never faltering.

Tommy rooted himself to the spot despite instinct screaming at him not to. Something more primal made him straighten his back, chest out, chin up, eyes defiant.

Noh-Varr’s head leaned forward. Tommy’s hand quivered but he stilled it by curling it into a fist.

Just before their chests would bump, Noh-Varr stepped around him, shoulder dragging against Tommy’s, and he murmured into the speedster’s ear, “Next time, you may want to divert your attention to the meeting and not me.”

Tommy bristled, mouth dropping open, the fury so raw it burned his throat dry, abandoning him with a stunned-stricken face.

Noh-Varr was already past him, his scent gravitating toward Tommy, his words wafting around the speedster like a taunt.

By the time Tommy whirled around, comeback equipped, the moment was spoiled by Billy arching a brow at him.

“Are you okay?” Billy asked.

“Of course,” Tommy snapped, deciding his twin made an acceptable substitute to dump his irritation on.

Billy didn’t look convinced, especially when he looked over his shoulder in time to see Noh-Varr leaving.

“Are you two…?”

“What?” Tommy didn’t think his skin could boil anymore. “ _No_!”

He zipped on out of there before Billy could blink at the others and say, “I was just going to say ‘fighting’.”

**-x-**

Tommy shouldn’t have been surprised, not in the slightest, by what he saw later that evening. Yet there he stood in the doorway to his room, as stiff as he had been spry during his nightly run, unsure why in the hell he was sluiced with surprise.

After all (and it bears repeating), Tommy should not have been surprised that Noh-Varr was perched on his bed like he had every right to be there.

Tommy blinked. Noh-Varr’s eyes crinkled. Not quite a greeting, not exactly an insult, but definitely somewhere in the middle.

With a huff, Tommy stabilized himself enough to toss his goggles onto the desk. “Out,” he said, making his voice carry just how much of a dog he saw the Kree as.

“You knew I’d be here,” Noh-Varr said. “You’re smart.”

It didn’t sound like a compliment. Tommy muttered something about running on pavements and how they should be replaced with annoying faces.

“You were staring at me,” the other boy added on, stating it far too much like it was fact and not speculation.

Tommy spun on his heels at that, every nerve on edge as he stabbed Noh-Varr with a glare. “ _Me?_  That would be  _your_ doing,” he bit back.

Noh-Varr’s lips did that faint twitch, a prelude to a smirk. Or a stupid, smug smile. “You’re easily flustered,” he observed.

“I don’t get flustered,” Tommy said. And before the Kree could further violate the sanctity of his room, he added, “Off my bed.”

Noh-Varr made a face like he contemplated the order, but Tommy knew he already had his answer ready to fire. He didn’t answer though, not verbally at least: Noh-Varr pushed off the bed and made straight for Tommy, almost lunging at him. Ingrained reaction of a speedster was the only thing that spared Tommy from his nose being scant centimeters from the other’s; he dashed around so that he was closer to the bed.

Noh-Varr’s hand rested on the wall, right next to where Tommy’s head should have been had he not snuck away. He chuckled and turned around.

Only then Tommy processed that now Noh-Varr’s much larger form became an obstacle to reach the door.

Tommy’s hackles rose. “Pompous jerk. You did that on purpose,” he said.

It wasn’t so much a problem navigating around the Kree as it was the fact that Noh-Varr did it anyway.

The Kree shrugged one shoulder as a reply, feigning ignorance over keeping Tommy away from the door. He did, however, kick his foot back so that the door clicked shut. His arms hung loose by his sides, a mockery of harmlessness. Tommy knew enough to assume the Kree was always on his toes.

The air thickened around them and Tommy felt his skin burning under his suit, like he had been running for days nonstop. Even his legs ached, pushing back a quiver. He couldn’t do the same for his chest or stomach though.

The slightest move from Noh-Varr.  _There._

Tommy made the mistake of assuming Noh-Varr would fake left, resulting in him dumbly crashing right into a thick chest, which quickly became paired with two grips around his wrist strong enough to shatter his bones if they wanted.

Tommy spat out a curse, finding his range of motion limited by not only the fierce hold on his arms, but by Noh-Varr’s stare.

Tommy felt rooted to the ground again, for entirely different reasons he couldn’t identify at the moment, not when the bane of his day was staring so hard Tommy thought all of his secrets were unlocking before the Kree’s eyes and—

Noh-Varr leaned in and Tommy felt lips pressing against his own. The pressure was light, the heat flickering from their joined mouths, and Tommy yanked his head back before he could gather any more data on the gesture.

“That’s not funny,” Tommy sneered.

“Not at all,” Noh-Varr said, almost smiling that time before his mouth charged forward again.

So Tommy bit him.

Noh-Varr jerked his head back and Tommy was pleased to feel him grimace as much as he dreaded the smile on Noh-Varr’s bloody lips the next instant. All the while the hold on Tommy’s arms hadn’t waned.

Tommy bore his eyes into the Kree’s, telling him he intended to bite with purpose next time.

In response to that, Noh-Varr’s tongue peeked out, sweeping across the dent Tommy’s teeth had made. It had been a quick act, but it lasted far too long for Tommy’s processing, and now the image replayed in his head like a visual-broken record.

And then Noh-Varr dove back in and sank his teeth into Tommy’s lower lip.

A shout tore out of Tommy, part rage, part shock, and the moment of weakness granted Noh-Varr all the access needed; his tongue snaked out and staked its claim over Tommy’s mouth, flicking and rubbing against everything it could before retreating in time to avoid Tommy’s angry teeth.

Tommy had enough breath to insult the Kree and then the mouth was on him again, grating and bullying, not at all like the first kiss he had bestowed on Tommy.

There was a flurry of commotion, almost all of it from Tommy as he tested the binds of Noh-Varr’s hands, feeling the heat bleed from them. Their breaths clashed between kisses, Tommy snapping his teeth when he could, only to receive the same treatment until their entire bodies were battling one another, shoving, grinding, trying to tear the other down.

When Tommy’s pelvis knocked into Noh-Varr’s just right, the Kree let out a sound that might have been a stifled grunt. The noise turned on a few levers inside of Tommy: he escalated the quarrel by shoving his own tongue into a foreign mouth, declaring supremacy over everything it touched.

Noh-Varr didn’t skip a beat to combat the invasion, using his advantageous grip on the smaller body so that he could properly ravish Tommy’s mouth again. As the victor, he reaped the benefits of the surrounding land he had claimed, mouth washing over Tommy’s chin and scuffing along the jaw.

All the while Tommy’s brain processed everything at a speed that was making him lose concept of the ground beneath his feet. He knew if they continued, he’d be swimming in a cocktail of senses that would trample him in no time.

 _He wants that to happen_ ,Tommy thought, wrenching back from the onslaught of kisses. That only gave Noh-Varr an excuse to assault his exposed neck and kiss the living hell out of it.

When Noh-Varr’s mouth latched on and sucked, it felt like a claw scraped up Tommy’s back, making him grow taut. A guttural sound almost escaped Tommy, but he managed to snatch back most of it down his throat. One of his hands was set free, finding purchase on a powerful shoulder as Noh-Varr’s own free hand claimed its property in the way it squeezed Tommy’s backside.

Tommy felt his senses devastating his wit, knew his knees were on the threshold of quaking.

The mouth released him, a tongue dragging up to his ear where Noh-Varr’s breath pulsed.

“Thomas,” he whispered.

The shiver overpowered Tommy’s upper body. He bore down on the shoulder he held both to stabilize himself and to relay his anger. No one called him by that name anymore, the sound of it too intimate for his liking, and hearing it defiled on the tip of the other boy’s tongue did all sorts of things to Tommy’s stomach and heart that he didn’t want to understand.

“Asshole,” Tommy replied, earning himself another chuckle, this time right against his ear.

Noh-Varr released him to employ both of his hands to clench Tommy’s rear end, hoist him up during the split second Tommy tensed, and deposit the speedster onto the bed.

Tommy shouted, words mangled and limbs flailing as he scrambled to not look like a fish that had been snatched out of water. He ceased bothering altogether when a hand clamped on each of his knees, shoving his legs apart just enough for Noh-Varr’s body to fit into the available space.

The Kree’s eyes bore into his own as he leaned forward, body hovering centimeters over Tommy’s but the heat oozed between them all the same. He wasn’t smirking now, his lips impassive, all of the intent and veracity burning in his blue eyes.

This time, Tommy listened to his gut and shot out his hand before the Kree saw it coming. His fingers dove into the hair that was as white as his own, yanked, and stole a bite to the exposed neck. None too gently either.

Tommy pressed his smirk into the skin when Noh-Varr couldn’t hide the rumbling in his throat. The fingers on Tommy’s knees pressed in harder, digging until the speedster hissed and tugged hard on the captive strands of hair.

He knew the act would only spurn Noh-Varr forward.

Then they’re bodies lined up against one another at long last, something Tommy’s gut had known would happen long ago, and they both erupted. Noh-Varr bit and grunted; Tommy scratched and hissed. Their bodies moved as if pre-programmed with a guide that told them how to find a rhythm that suited the ferocity of their behavior.

Noh-Varr jerked his hips forward, each one a sudden and at a calculated angle that promised Tommy would gasp or bite down on his own tongue to stop the more shameless sounds from spilling forth. Tommy’s nails bit down deeper in response, so deep that he was sure he was leaving marks that would linger as long as the ones he knew Noh-Varr was plaguing him with.

 The cycle went on. Tommy bit back; Noh-Varr rolled his hips that much harder. Tommy clawed at the Kree’s uniform; Noh-Varr tugged and peeled at his like unwrapping a treat.

Tommy didn’t make it easy. He shoved and used both nails and teeth to complicate the process, insistent on disrobing Noh-Varr before he could be. The feel of their bodies grinding and scraping magnified the rush that kept swimming through Tommy’s head, but the only sensible thing he could process was that he needed to unleash the heat trapped in Noh-Varr’s uniform.

 A hand slipped into Tommy’s uniform again, fingers dancing down his spine and beginning to shed him of the barrier that kept his body safe from Noh-Varr’s hungry eyes. Tommy’s hand wrestled between their chests and he gave his mightiest shove.

Noh-Varr pinned his wrists and coerced Tommy’s speedster skills to stay dormant by kissing, biting, tongue-dragging over every scrap of flesh he had unearthed.  More than once Tommy’s voice managed to slip out in a one or two-syllable insult, all too aware that Noh-Varr was purposely overriding his brain with all the fussing over his body.

Heat, teeth, tongue, a husky chuckle, fingertips bruising, groins bumping. Tommy screwed his eyes shut to escape the onslaught of sensations that now continuously tumbled in his head. The darkness only enhanced everything else. He felt the pressure of Noh-Varr’s body rocking against him tenfold, was sure the heat of the other’s tongue would start a flame where it worked on his chest, heard the slap of mouth against Tommy’s skin, the roar of his heartbeat escalating with each new raunchy detail.

“Shi—“ Tommy’s voice dried up in a strained sound, eyes flying open as he felt teeth claiming his thigh, marking him. They borrowed deeper, and he cried out, back arching.

The bite of a chill told him how much of his uniform had been peeled down, each bite and kiss he had felt having been signs of when each piece of his body had been exposed for Noh-Varr. His uniform was bunched around one leg now.

Noh-Varr’s mouth stopped working at his thigh, eyes settling on Tommy as his tongue offered a final lick to the raised discoloration.

Tommy watched that cursed tongue slithering over Noh-Varr’s mouth, like a beast enjoying his meal.

Chest heaving, pulse pounding, Tommy met the stare and voiced the most articulate thing he could say thus far. “I’ll gouge one of your eyes out,” he panted, “if you do any funny business with your saliva.”

It wasn’t much, but it stole the wind out of Tommy and he gulped down as much air to the bottom of his lungs. The sheer presence of the Kree did little to assuage his situation.

Noh-Varr lowered his head, his mouth hidden against Tommy’s thigh once more. His lips moved against the skin as he said, “It’s less fun when they’re controlled.”

Then something slick was  _pushing_  inside and Tommy would have cried out were his breath still not misplaced. His eyes found the ceiling, clung to it as his mind spun with the feeling of Noh-Varr’s finger shoving in and out of him, disregarding the way Tommy’s low back had gone as stiff as a statue.

“Relax,” he thought the Kree was saying. It was difficult to make out beneath the thumping of his blood.

“Ah,” Tommy didn’t hear himself gasp, “shit…”

“Sensitive?”

Tommy heard  _that_ , definitely picked up on the underlining smirk beneath it. A piece of his mind awoke with vigor, soaring above the sensations and zeroing in on Noh-Varr. Before he had the sense to do anything with it, a finger curled inside of him, mocking as it pushed against that bundle of nerves.

That time, Tommy heard his voice leap out of him and bounce off the wall. He masked it poorly with a brave face, nevermind the way his fingers grasped the sheets as if they were about to shred them apart.

Mustering every stubborn nerve he had, Tommy dropped his gaze to Noh-Varr, finding those blue eyes still on him. They were living paradoxes, both dark and glimmering, sending chills and bursts of heat all over Tommy’s body.

The weight of the staring would put a boulder to shame, but Tommy didn’t look away despite how crushed he felt. Instead, in the most aggravating tone he could pull out, Tommy said, “Get on with it.”

More warmth radiated off his face at the  _look_  that earned him. Tommy held firm regardless, barely making a sound as the fingers tugged out, their next destination clamping onto each of his riddled thighs. Tommy felt the breath leave him, found it impossible to suck in any air though it wasn’t for his lungs’ lack of trying. Noh-Varr hoisted Tommy’s legs up, almost convincing the speedster that they were made of rubber and not like the cement they were actually feeling like.

Something in the corner of Tommy’s mind yelled at him to move, to regain control over his own body if nothing else. Tommy was ensnared in Noh-Varr’s eyes and knew even his speedster skills had abandoned him at this point, leaving him an exposed mess on the bed.

And then, Noh-Varr was  _inside_ , driving further into the core of Tommy’s heat, inch by agonizing inch. His hands went as far as to pin Tommy’s hip down when the speedster’s back bowed at the intrusion, mouth caught open in the apogee of a silent cry.

Tommy twisted his head away from the sight, battling with the urge to pinch his eyes shut, or less succumb to the tempest of feelings. He draped an arm over his eyes, just enough to block out the visual that was Noh-Varr pushing into him.

It did little. The Kree’s gaze bled through his skin and soon a hand yanked off his arm, pushing it back in its place on the bed.

On instinct, Tommy flashed him a look, then found himself stricken by the stare that awaited him. Noh-Varr’s eyes seemed impossibly dark for someone with such bright eyes, but Tommy read their message like a warning bell going off against his ear drum: ‘you’re going to let me watch’.

Tommy didn’t know how long he held the gaze, despite every fiber in him begging him to tear his eyes away. He couldn’t pull away this time, devouring the sight of the body above him, chiseled with power, jerking forward, each thrust an uncanny mix of both quick and  _deep_.

Puffs of air left Tommy with each shove and he barely registered his thighs squeezing Noh-Varr’s hips, had no clue when any part of his body returned to life. Whether in protest or goading, Tommy wouldn’t bother to find out. Noh-Varr seized his own meaning from it, his head diving down to reinstate his dominion over Tommy’s mouth, hips pulsing in a rhythm that Tommy could only call unforgiving. But anything else wouldn’t have worked.

A gasp jumped out and drowned on Noh-Varr’s tongue. Tommy’s fingers flew into action, nails clawing at the exposed terrain of the Kree’s unguarded back, dragging, dragging, dragging until they dipped into his low back and then dug into the curve of each globe. They bit harder, demanding Noh-Varr’s body impossibly closer and, at long last, the Kree leaked a moan.

Tommy smirked, his breath hitching as he almost chuckled at the upper hand he had just won. He repeated the gesture, raking his fingers down from the shoulders again. His hips tilted up as he did so, as if Noh-Varr could do much better than the mediocre performance he was delivering.

And just because of that small victory, Tommy pulled his mouth away and found the curl of the other’s ear, panting, “That’s all you got?”

The resulting bite in Tommy’s shoulder tore the sharpest cry out of him yet, his nerves frayed as the pain blossomed down to his toes. Noh-Varr took advantage of the vulnerability by hammering himself as far as Tommy’s body would accept him, his own voice dropping grunts and groans.

Tommy felt his thighs quivering, beginning to slip as the assault showed no signs of granting him a respite. His head fell back, fingers glued to Noh-Varr’s shoulders for leverage as the burn in his shoulder throbbed straight down to his loins.

He didn’t, or refused to, hear his voice betray him as he gasped, the sound rolling into the Kree’s name. The orgasm struck Tommy as quick as it was crumbling, reaching into his brain and yanking at all the wires until he saw spots and shut down.

Noh-Varr gripped his leg, keeping one of them up as he rode out the last few thrusts with borderlined brutality, though Tommy could barely acknowledge it. The Kree’s mouth was a constant aggressor against his neck, making him feel that much more like the goo he was probably looking like. Even in his state, Tommy managed a feeble, strained kind of sound as he felt the last shove inside and the following rush of Noh-Varr’s release.

Reality came with a burn in Tommy’s lower back and the urge to bathe for hours. Everything else crept in afterward. There was the musk of the room, which was a creature all on its own, the comfort of the bed cradling his throbbing body, and the pressure of a body beside his own.

Tommy cracked his eyes open enough so that the edges of his vision weren’t blurry. Noh-Varr was shifting to a sitting position, already grabbing for his uniform that got neglected at some point. Scratches curved and stretched over the entire length of his back. Up close, Tommy could see the dents where his nails had taken a bigger chunk out of the skin, and his chest fluttered at the stark color of the lines.

Tommy guessed that even from a far distance someone could see the befallen state of Noh-Varr’s back.

Good.

Noh-Varr finally turned his head enough to cast Tommy a half-hearted glance. Countless thoughts, most of them nonsensical, raced through Tommy’s mind. When Noh-Varr merely smiled that goddamn smile of his, Tommy, though the effort was feeble, did his best to spear the other boy with a glare.

He knew his body, quick recovery and all, was still too spent beyond a physical level to muster up the energy to do the glare justice. He could tell that much by how Noh-Varr’s lips quirked even more before the Kree shoved off the bed, dressed, and made for the door.

And probably just to rub on some salt, Noh-Varr lingered in the doorway and said, “Don’t forget the meeting tomorrow.”

Tommy’s hackles shot up all over again, the aggravation that had started the whole mess renewed in that single comment that implied so much more: ‘don’t forget to pay attention’ was more like it. With a groan, Tommy clawed through his hair, unable to divert his attention off the memories of how Noh-Varr’s hair felt in comparison.

It came too late, but Tommy’s voice sprung back out from its hiding place and even though Noh-Varr was already waltzing out, he shouted at the doorway, “Bastard, keep your eyes to yourself!”

Not exactly the best embodiment of his frustration and ire, but Tommy could breathe a little deeper after that.

Nothing to get worked up over at all.

**-x-**

By the time Billy had pried himself away from the wall, his face was awash with red and he felt far too warm in his T-shirt. His eyes found Teddy on his laptop, a smile gracing the shape-shifter’s lips.

“Don’t say it,” Billy said, a little embarrassed that he sounded winded. He cleared his throat to remedy that as he sat down on the edge of the bed and studied the look Teddy gave him. “Okay, fine.”

Teddy flashed a grin. “I told you so,” he said.

“You just love saying that,” Billy muttered.

He got up and fished under his bed for a plastic container that housed some of his most precious cargo. His hands were a bit clammy but he managed to dig up the sealed issue. With a sigh, he offered it to Teddy.

“You don’t really have to give it to me,” Teddy said.

“Shut up. A bet’s a bet. I just…want to forget the whole thing happened.”

Teddy chuckled and accepted the issue, fingers caressing the edges. “You might need bleach for that.”

Billy only half-heard him, most of his mind still reeling from the severity of the situation. “I just thought they were having problems like… _fighting_. They clash, after all. I guess?”

“They kind of are fighting,” Teddy said, but didn’t humor Billy by elaborating.

Billy moaned and collapsed back onto the bed, rubbing his face. “This isn’t going away, is it?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Billy shot him a look. “Is it?”

Teddy laughed. “Trust me, I didn’t do anything to get them to be…well, however it is they are now. That’s all them.”

“Then…does that mean they’ll do it again?” Billy asked, unsure if he should blush harder or go pale.

“In all honesty, Billy, I try really hard to not think about that.”

“Oh. Right,” Billy said, clearing this throat again.

Then, as if encouraged by a power greater than himself, Teddy lifted his attention from the comic. “But…”

Billy arched a brow. “But?”

“If you’re still in a betting mode, I’ll give full ownership of this back to you if they do it again within the next two days.”

**-X-**

 


End file.
